Preparation
by patricia51
Summary: Hannah explains to Mickey on "The Morning Show" how she prepares for a concert. Because my Liley stories usually have no Hannah Montana in them I thought it would be fun to write one that was nothing but Hannah/Lola. Femslash. Liley. Smut.


Preparation by patricia51

(Hannah explains to Mickey on The Morning Show how she prepares for a concert. Because my Liley stories usually have no Hannah Montana in them I thought it would be fun to write one that was nothing but Hannah/Lola. Femslash. Liley. And pretty much all smut.)

"Welcome back to 'The Morning Show' everyone," the woman sitting on the upholstered stool smiled brightly into the camera. "We're talking this morning with one of our favorite guests, the charming and exciting singing sensation Hannah Montana and her best friend and all around assistant Lola Loftnagle." She switched her attention to the gaily dressed young women seated nearby.

"Good morning Hannah. Good morning Lola."

"Good morning Mickey and thanks for having us back again," replied the pop star. Lola simply smiled brightly.

"Hannah you just finished an amazingly successful concert tour. Every performance was sold out. The critics agreed that every performance was marked by energy and no matter how late in the tour any show took place it always came across as fresh and new. How do you do it? How do you prepare yourself for each concert to keep it original every time?"

"Mickey, the secret is focus. Before each show I relax, settle back and concentrate. I try to bring all my thoughts and feelings to one single point." The blonde pop star gestured with her hands, holding them far apart and then bringing them slowly together in front of her. "Once I have that single point I hold it fast."

Mickey nodded and looked at the other young woman, who had a bright smile on her face framed by her page-boy cut purple hair. "Lola do you help Hannah with that focus."

"I try," the other girl admitted.

"Lola is always with me. It's her guidance that brings my focus to the exact place it needs to be."

(Two nights ago just before the last concert)

"Ten minutes, Miss Montana," was announced through the closed and locked dressing room door.

"Thank you!" The pop singer replied in a slightly strained voice.

Hannah was precariously balanced on the edge of her dressing table. She was fully dressed for the first set except for her tights and ankle boots which were neatly placed in a chair to one side. Her arms reached up and back, allowing her hands to firmly grip the solid frame of the mirror mounted onto the back of the table. Her eyes were nearly closed. Her legs stuck right out in front of her. But there was no effort in keeping them up for the shapely thighs rested on Lola's shoulders; the other girl kneeling right in front of her.

"Mmmmphh," the blonde pop star moaned. Purple hair bobbed up and down between her legs as Lola's flattened tongue stroked up and down, parting the damp mattered fine hair that sparsely covered her sex. Lola paused to press her tongue tip against Hannah's opening, slipping inside the other girl and teasing her inner walls. Then Hannah was squirming wildly as that tongue crept up her, finding the pearl peeking from under its protective hood.

"Oh my God, yesssssssssss." The blonde singer locked her ankles together, squeezing Lola with her firm thighs and trapping the other girl exactly where they both wanted her to be. A bolt shot through Hannah, signaling the onset of her release and she bucked frantically, almost letting a scream of pleasure escape her.

As Hannah sagged against the table top Lola quickly ran her tongue and lips over the resultant flood of nectar, taking it all in. Then she rose, adjusting her own tights and smoothing her short skirt down to cover the damp place left by the actions of her own fingers. Hannah smiled and when Lola helped her up she took those fingers that her assistant had slipped between her own legs and sucked them clean. Then she finished dressing. Quickly Lola adjusted Hannah's clothing, checked her make-up and when the knock came she pushed the glowing pop star out of the door and on to the stage.

(The Present)

It being obvious that Hannah's mind had flitted away for a moment, probably back to that last concert, Mickey waited for a couple of seconds for the blonde to return mentally to the studio. While she did she studied the pop star and her friend.

Mickey was happy and successful in her position as a talk-show hostess but she had been trained as a journalist and had started out after college as a reporter. Her eye caught certain signs that indicated there was more to that "preparation" than was being said. The signals being exchanged as both came back to reality certainly bespoke of something. Both girls were refraining from looking at each other but the way their eyes moved indicated that they wanted to. Hannah was sitting with her legs crossed. Did she seem to squeeze them together tightly for a moment? And Lola's hand dropped twice to where her legs met under her short skirt only to bounce back to her lap.

Mickey filed those thought away, resuming her bright smile and friendly attitude. She leaned back slightly in her chair, determined to observe more of the interplay between the pair. After chatting a few minutes about inconsequential matters Mickey went on to her second real question.

"What happens after the concert Hannah? You seem to have nearly as much energy at the end as you did in the beginning. Do you have a way of relaxing afterwards so that you can sleep at night?"

"Mickey I try to give as much as I can to every song, the last one as well as the first. That demands that I keep some energy in reserve. But once again, Lola and I have a post concert cool down period where we release that energy."

"Care to share details? Tai-chai? Deep breathing?"

Hannah laughed. "No, it's our own method and I doubt it could be used exactly the same by anyone else. But it's really pretty simple. As Lola helped me focus before the concert she helps me release everything after. Sort of like pulling the cork from a bottle maybe."

"Or puncturing a balloon," Lola suggested. "Hannah gives so much but the response from her fans builds her back up for each song." Her eyes twinkled, with something else that Mickey couldn't identify at first as she glanced at her friend. "Sometimes I'm amazed Hannah doesn't explode after every concert."

(After the concert two nights before)

"Ah, Ahhh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," gasped Hannah. Once more she was at her dressing table. This time she was bent over it, her legs spread wide and wearing nothing at all, the trail of discarded clothes beginning immediately at the once now locked dressing room door. Her head rested sideways and her hands were locked on the far edge, spread so that one was on either side of the mirror. Up on her toes, her firm legs were flexed, showing the shapely muscles. Her eyes were closed tightly and her body shook, quivering each time a slapping sound was heard.

Behind her stood Lola. She was fully dressed except that her short skirt was bunched up around her waist, allowing for the leather harness to be strapped around her body. The center piece of the harness jutted from her hips, slick with the lubrication it received each time it slid into the pop star's waiting sheath.

At first Lola's movements had been slow, unhurried, taking their time to slide gently in and then out, each time pressing just a little farther inside the other girl. But as the muffled moans increased from the singer so did the speed of Lola's hips. Her hands tightly gripped the pop star's hips, holding her in place at first and then pulling her back. Her back arched, her head was tipped back and she was gasping for breath.

Muffled wordless cries came from both girls. Hannah, long blonde hair fell over her face but did nothing to obscure the expressions of pure please cascading across her features. Lola's eyes had nearly closed, her expression being one almost of pure determination. Then just as the singer buried her face into a handy pillow waiting for her on the dressing table to smother her yell Lola's eyes popped open. She thrust one more time as hard as she could and fell over on top of her lover, the base of the girl toy performing its intended function on her perfectly. The purple haired girl wrapped her arms around the other teen and vented her own cry of release against Hannah's neck and shoulder.

(Present)

This time there wasn't any doubt in Mickey's mind. The flickering eye contact the two teens made during their simple comments gave it away to her. She didn't think, indeed she hoped in fact that the camera wasn't catching what her eyes was but the undercurrent running between the pair of her guests was so strong it was about to drag Mickey in too. In fact it had. Mickey was conscious of the dampness penetrating her panties and risked a quick glance, sighing in relief when she determined the moisture of her arousal had not been transmitted to her skirt. She managed to get her mind in action along with her voice to cover up the silence that had fallen over the three of them for an instant.

"Well, thanks for coming by this morning both of you and thanks for sharing some of your secrets of how you prepare for a concert and for its aftermath. I hope you both come back often!"

"Thanks for having us Mickey," Hannah smiled. Only to the other two females on stage could the naughty look deep in her eyes be seen.

"And we're clear!" Mickey announced as the producer gave the signal. She sagged slightly in her chair. Her own leg muscles relaxed as it became clear to her just how hard she had been squeezing them together as she realized just what was going on in that dressing room before and after the concerts. Not specifically of course but it was obvious, to her anyway, that the two teens were using sex both to pump up for and relax after each concert. Well, an equally naughty smile ghosted across her lips, more power to them. There were days she could certainly use some of that energy herself.

"Thanks again for coming," Mickey leaned back in her chair, recrossing her legs and almost automatically adjusting the hem of her skirt. Was it her imagination or had Lola's eyes lingered there for a moment. The hostess's heart beat an extra couple of times. Hannah was of course gorgeous but Lola was also very attractive. Mickey realized that now she was the one looking at the purple-haired girl's legs. And all the rest of her too.

She regained control of herself as Lola came over to her. Hannah was busy talking to her manager so it was just the two of them.

"We always enjoy coming here Mickey," the teen smiled as she stopped next to Mickey's chair. "You're nice to talk to and we like you. Besides," and only Mickey could see the mischief dancing in the blue eyes, "we practice our pre and post performance routines often together and sometimes we imagine adding a third person to them."

Mickey lifted an eyebrow. "That's very interesting. Anyone I know?"

"Could be," Lola replied and with the camera off and the crew busy her flirtation with the older woman was obvious. "I'm sure you have your own routine for getting ready for the show and relaxing after too."

"Maybe we could compare notes sometimes," Mickey said, more boldly than she intended, her mind flashing to how she often relaxed herself in the privacy of he own dressing room after a show. That was something she definitely was going to have to do today.

"Well, you never know," Lola said softly. Only long training kept the TV personality from jumping when the purple-haired girl touched her leg. For just an instant fingers trailed up the smooth skin and just under the hem of Mickey's skirt. They curled and nailed glided along her inner thigh, hidden from everyone by the proximity of Lola's body. Barely keeping her composure Mickey watched the two young women leave the set together.

"Oh my," Mickey said thoughtfully to herself. Then, as her leg still tingled from the brief touch, she smiled.

"I wonder if it would be appropriate to invite Ms. Loftnagle back sometime by herself to help ME get ready?"

(The End)  
> <p>


End file.
